The Serpent and the Lioness
by toavoidconversation
Summary: "He leaned forwards and their lips met, the serpent and the lioness bound together by love once more."  Christmas Dramione...please R&R!


**A/N:** Hi, I've written this for AngelicKat445's Christmas Challenge...hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Obviously, if I owned Harry Potter, I would not need to submit work to a fanfiction site for free, and write a disclaimer. I would publish the damned story and make loads of money for it. So clearly, Harry Potter is not mine. Yet. 

.oOo.

He wasn't exactly sure if he was dreaming or if this was real. In fact, the past few months had felt rather dreamlike. All Draco knew was right here, right now, he was the luckiest person in the room, because he had in his arms the most beautiful woman in the room. She had joined him in the dance as if it was the most natural thing in the world, ignoring the shocked and intrigued looks of everyone else at the annual Christmas Ball at Hogwarts.

They swayed gently in time to the slow music, gazing into each other's eyes, chocolate locked onto ice, unaware of the whispers their actions were generating.

"Since when were _they_ together?"

"Hermione and _Malfoy_?"

Draco grinned at that one. _Yes,_ he thought smugly. _She picked me in the end._

After returning to Hogwarts to finish their seventh year after the war, Draco and Hermione saw rather a lot of each other. It helped, of course, that they were Head Boy and Girl, sharing duties and a common room. While it had been tense at first, the two of them had settled into a routine, and managed to remain civil with each other, even becoming almost...friendly. They were both extremely witty, often enjoying having someone to trade friendly insults with. Put simply, Draco enjoyed the studious Gryffindor's company.

Which _did_ surprise him. He had spent six years trying to make her life as miserable as possible, and suddenly he enjoyed her company? Very odd indeed. But as he spent more and more time with Hermione, he realised it was true. Sure, they had their digs at each other, but that was to be expected after seven years of hating each other. Or at least acting like they hated each other. Because as Hermione had so aptly put it a few months back, "I don't think you ever truly hated me, after all what had I done? It was just your job to hate Muggleborns, and Harry Potter, and since I was one, and associated with the other, you didn't really have a choice." Draco couldn't argue with that. Even with the war behind them, he was still Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin, and he had a reputation to uphold. Just because he didn't have to hate Hermione anymore, didn't mean they could become best pals. It couldn't pay to enjoy her company too much. From then on, Draco resolved to keep his distance.

But Hermione had continued to speak. "And I never really hated you, it was just that Gryffindors by default hate Slytherins, and Harry Potter had to hate Death Eaters. That's just the way it was. But I always admired you..."

And once she had admitted that, Draco felt his resolve crumble. He knew that deep down, he had always admired her too. He admired her intellect and her incredible bravery, and he admired her looks; that wild, golden-brown hair, her petite frame, and most of all, those soft chocolate eyes, trusting and wise.

At that point, in the comfort of their shared common room, it had felt natural to take the girl into a warm embrace. It had felt natural for her to curl up so she fit perfectly into his arms, like she was made for him. And actually, from that moment on, Draco had come to the conclusion that she had been made for him; they were just two parts of the same whole.

Oh, so they acted like nothing had changed between them when they were out and about, but when they were alone..._when they were alone..._

Draco smiled down at the woman in his arms as they danced. This was their first public appearance, and it wasn't exactly going unnoticed. From all corners of the Great Hall, people were staring, talking confusedly to their friends about the unlikely couple. But Hermione showed her Gryffindor courage once again, and ignored them all, focusing only on the man with his arms wrapped around her. She reached up and whispered in his ear.

"It doesn't matter what they think. Remember you told me that once...?"

And with that, she took Draco by the hand and led him from the Hall into the school grounds, which were lit up with frosty magical lights, and enchanted warm snow. There were huge ice sculptures of each of the house animals; each of them entwined around the other in a way that signified unity and trust. Hermione led Draco to a secluded part of the grounds, which was covered by a pagoda lit up with gently glowing lights floating in midair. There was a bench to one end, and this is where the couple sat down.

Hermione smiled shyly. "I wanted to give you your present…"

Draco opened his mouth to tell her that she really hadn't needed to, but she placed her finger on his lips before he even had a chance to draw breath.

"I _wanted_ to, Draco. I wanted to get you something to show you how much you mean to me…"

She handed him a small package that she had Summoned wandlessly. He opened it tentatively, and pulled out a single rose. Looking up confusedly at her, he saw her smile again. "Wait…" she whispered. He did as he was told, and gasped in amazement as the rose slowly transfigured itself into a book. He looked at the unfamiliar title.  
_  
Romeo and Juliet._

"It's a famous Muggle love story. The greatest Muggle love story…Read it, I think you'll like it."

Draco had never touched a Muggle book, much less read one before, and it felt like Hermione had given a little piece of herself, her heritage, to him. He knew how close books were to the girl's heart, and he wanted to treasure this little piece of her heart forever.

He swallowed a few times; his throat was suddenly dry, and he couldn't get his words out properly. "Thank you," he said simply. "Now it's your turn…"

Hermione shook her head despairingly. "And you were going to protest that _I_ bought _you_ a present…"

He gave her a smile that he always saved especially for her, and passed her a long, slim package. With shaking fingers, Hermione proceeded to slide the lid off. Inside was the prettiest piece of jewellery that Hermione had ever seen in her entire life.

"Draco... it's—it's..." She couldn't think of the words to describe it. It was a silver chain and pendant, with a lion and a serpent gracefully entwined. The serpent's back was studded with rubies, and the lion's eyes glowed emerald. Draco tapped the pendant with his wand, and a shower of sparks erupted from the lion's open mouth.

"There we go," he said with satisfaction. "Now it'll never get lost. I've charmed it so it knows you..."

"You can do a Recognition Charm?"

"Of course."

"I'm impressed."

"Why? You were doing Protean Charms in our _fifth_ year..."

She smiled. "True." Hermione looked down at the necklace again. "Help me put it on?" Hermione swivelled around on the bench until she had her back to Draco. His slender, pale fingers placed the chain around her neck and managed the clasp with ease. She shivered as his fingers brushed against her neck, the same way she shivered whenever they touched. She hoped that sensation would never go away. Turning back to face Draco, something above her caught her eye. She looked up and chuckled. At Draco's questioning look she pointed upwards.

"Look," she said, "Mistletoe."

Draco smirked. "Like I need an excuse to kiss you..."

He leaned forwards and their lips met, the serpent and the lioness bound together by love once more.

.oOo.

A/N: hope you enjoyed that! Please read and review!

Happy Holidays! Xx


End file.
